Historia de una kunoichi
by Asami Nara
Summary: aparicion de una nueva persona que influira en la vida de todos... especialmente en la de gaara... desaparecia
1. una llegada inesperada

_Hola… mi nombre es Asami este es mi primer fic.. espero que les guste, cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario es mas que bienvenido espero que les guste mucho… y m,as vale que lo lean jejeje _

_CAPITULO 1: Una llegada inesperada…_

Después de que terminara todo, la muerte de Sasuke... Naruto se encuentra en su habitación, pensando y recordando a su mejor amigo Sasuke, todos los momentos q pasaron juntos… En ese entonces alguien le toca la puerta

Naruto: ¿Quién es?

Hinata: soy yo Naruto-kun, Hinata

Naruto: ahí voy…

Hinata: ¿ho-hola como te encuentras… e-estas mejor… yo me preguntaba si no quisieras ir a dar un… pa-paseo?

Naruto: emm mira Hinata no me siento de ánimo como para ir a dar un paseo… porque no vamos otro día, te lo prometo…

Hinata: preocupada emm está bien… nos vemos Naruto-kun

Y Hinata se despide muy sonrojada, Naruto sierra la puerta y se tira en la cama.

Pasan 4 horas, y nuevamente alguien le vuelve a tocar la puerta, era Sakura, como Naruto no contestaba porque se había quedado dormido, Sakura le empieza a tocar la puerta mas rápido y bruscamente y a su vez gritando…

Sakura: hay… Narutooo!! Abre la puerta!!

Como Sakura no pudo resistir mas estar esperando sola ahí afuera, con su fuerza monstruosa rompe la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, Naruto al escuchar tremendo golpe se despierta sobresaltado…

Naruto: QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!!

Sakura: ha…!! Con que estabas aquí… hace media hora que te estoy tocando la puerta y vos durmiendo lo más tranquilo… que te pensas que me vas a tener esperando ahí hasta que se te de la gana y te despiertes!! Le dice esto enojada

Naruto: bueno… es que tenia mucho sueño, a demás en mis sueño, soñaba que un monstruo entraba a mi habitación y me rompía todo lo que tenia aquí, sabes Sakura, ahora que lo pienso bien, ese monstruo se parecía mucho a ti, tenia mucha fuerza , como tu, y también tenia una frentesota…!!

Sakura: enojada QUEEEEE…!!

Y lo empieza a ha golpear…. En eso entra, por la ventana, Kakashi y les dice…

Kakashi: Sakura, Naruto, me dijeron que les diga que los están esperando en Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto: hay si… tengo muchísima hambre…!! Si, si tengo unas ganas de comer el ramen de Ichiraku…

Sakura: hay si serás tonto… Nos están esperando para que… bueno no se para que, Lee nos dijo que nos reuniéramos ahí…

Naruto: pero tengo mucha hambre…!!

Kakashi: (como se nota que Naruto no ha cambiado en nada)

Sakura: hay… Naruto, no has cambiado en nada, han pasado 3 años de tu regreso a Konoha… pero no cambiaste ni un piquito (ah…pensé que había madurado un poco…)

Mientras que Naruto y Sakura se dirigían a Ichiraku, Sakura lo mira a Naruto que estaba muy callado y pensativo y le pregunta…

Sakura: ¿te pasa algo Naruto? Si es por lo que te pegue lo siento mucho pero… ese tipo de cosas me saca de quicio y…

Naruto: no, no es eso, no te preocupes Sakura

Como Sakura vio que Naruto no quería hablar, no le pregunto mas nada y siguieron caminado. Cundo llegaron a Ichiraku, Naruto se sorprendió porque estaban todos reunidos ahí Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sai y Hinata.

Naruto: ¿que hacen todos aquí?

Shikamaru: te estábamos esperando tarado…

Kiba: si hace mas de 2 horas que te esperamos

Ino: no te dijimos frentezota de marquesina que le vallas a decir rápido

Sakura: enfadada por lo que le dijo Ino, responde de mala forma INO!! Si pero este tonto se quedo dormido y no me abría la puerta…

Shikamaru: que raro… Lo dice irónicamente

Naruto: Bueno, bueno ya dejemos eso, estamos aquí ¿no?, ¿que es lo que pasa?

Lee: ya se van a enterar…

En eso de que estaban hablando, llegan 3 personas, Naruto se voltea a ver, y se sorprendió muchísimo

Naruto: Gaara…!!

Gaara: hola Naruto

Naruto: hola!! ¿Cuando llegaste, te vas a quedar por mucho tiempo, porque no me avisaste nada?

Temari: jajajaja respira un poco Naruto, te vas a quedar sin aire

Naruto: hola Temari, hola Kankuro ¿como están?

Kankuro: hola Naruto, bien, estamos muy bien, ¿como están todos?

Lee: estamos muy bien, jajajaja ¿te gusto la sorpresa Naruto?

Ino: ¿porque eras el único que sabia todo esto, porque nadie nos dijo?

Lee: es que cundo fui hoy a la oficina de la Quinta, me dijo que llegarían los aliados de Konoha del país del Viento, entonces me dije a si mismo, les daré una sorpresa a los chicos…

Tenten: y porque no nos dijiste cundo te cruzamos hoy a la tarde, o porque no nos dijiste vengan a las 8:20 a Ichiraku, y no nos hacías esperar toda la tarde hasta las 8:30 hs de la noche…

Lee: es que si no se perdía esa emoción de la juventud que estamos pasando y se iba a perder la magia de…

Neji: ohh... cállate tarado…

Kiba: bueno, ¿y que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Que nos pensamos quedar acá parados todos mirándonos la cara…? Es una perdida de tiempo mirarlo a Naruto

Naruto: si que vamos a hacer, yo por mi parte me estoy muriendo del hambre… hey…!! Q dijiste

Sakura: hay… Naruto en lo único que piensas es en comer ¿no?

Temari: jajajaja yo creo que Naruto siempre fue haci de ser tan tonto y extrovertido

Naruto: ¿a quien le estas diciendo tonto?

Kiba: jajajaja si yo concuerdo con Temari jajajaja

Shikamaru: bueno esto ya se puso demasiado aburrido… hagamos algo antes de que me duerma parado…

Temari: a ti todo te parece aburrido…

En eso todos se miran los bolcillos, y ninguno tenía dinero como para pagarse la comida, al ver que nadie tenía nada de dinero, Naruto se acerca al mostrador de Ichiraku y le dice en voz baja.

Naruto: viejo no podes hacer 15 ramen a la cuanta de Kiba Inuzuka…

Naruto: bueno comemos todos acá en Ichiraku…

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun tu vas a pagar por todos nosotros?

Naruto: emm, emm s-si, si claro que si

Sai: pero Naruto somos muchísimos, ¿te va alcanzar para todos?

Kiba: lo veo y no lo creo!!

Sai: si quieres yo te ayudo un poco, no tengo mucho dinero pero yo creo que algo te servirá

Naruto: no te preocupes Sai, eh… yo… digo, se pagara todo, no hagan preguntas y siéntense para comer

Kiba: sigo sin creerlo, jajajaja ¿dime a quien le robaste?

Hinata: Kiba! Como puedes decir eso de Naruto-kun

Kiba: es que Hinata, es imposible que Naruto les pague a todos…

Naruto: ¿que estas insinuando?

Chouji: ¿Naruto, es cierto que vas a pagar todo por tu propia cuanta?

Shino: Naruto, seamos realistas y sinceros, tu no puedes pagar por todos nosotros.

Sakura: es cierto Naruto

Shikamaru: tú no puedes pagar una cuenta tan grande por todos.

Tenten: es cierto como nos pagaras a todos

Neji: no puedes ni pagarte a vos mismo…

Naruto. Eh! Bueno, bueno, que me están queriendo decir, yo no soy un agarrado, y si no quieren aceptar la invitación allá ustedes…

Kiba: bueno si lo paga Naruto yo si como… Kiba se le acerca a Naruto y le dice mmm esto esta muy raro….

Y se sientan todos a comer, pasan las horas, todos terminan de cenar y Temari dice

Temari: bueno… muchas gracias por todo, gracias Naruto por invitarnos a comer…

En eso Naruto susurra:- si, claro, agradézcanle al ingenuo de Kiba- y se empieza a reír disimuladamente

Temari: ... nosotros nos vamos a descansar porque mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y Gaara tiene una junta con la Hokage

Y todos se retiran, y se van a sus casas…


	2. la declaracion

_Hola… soy Asami este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia… es una continuación… una aclaración!! Los pensamientos de los personajes van entre paréntesis…!! Bueno se lo tendría que haber puesto en el primer capitulo jeje bueno se lo dejo y que lo disfruten!! Chaito _

_CAPITULO 2: La declaración…_

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura pasa con una pila de libros, cuando ve a Naruto sentado en los escalones, se le acerca y le dice:

Sakura: hola, buenos días Naruto, ¿como estas?, jajajaja que raro verte despierto tan temprano, y sentado aquí, generalmente lo primero que haces cuando te levantas vas a lo de Ichiraku

Como Naruto no le responde a Sakura ella se retira algo angustiada porque hace días que veía a Naruto haci, en eso de que se va yendo Naruto le dice…

Naruto: este fue el primer lugar donde nos conocimos…

Sakura se da media vuelta, deja los libros a un costado y se sienta al lado de Naruto.

Naruto: ¿lo recuerdas?, acá nos conocimos los cuatro

Sakura: ¿de que estas hablando?

Naruto: ¿no lo recuerdas Sakura? Este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, acá comenzó todo…

Sakura mira a los costados y mira al frente

Sakura: jajajaja si tienes razón ahora lo recuerdo, acá nos presentamos por primera vez

Naruto: si, en ese entonces todavía estaba Sasuke…

Sakura: si, tienes razón el estaba sentado donde tu lo estas en este momento

Naruto: recuerdo que ese día me había dado un poco de miedo por lo que dijo, jajajaja y que vos tan atolondrada por el "gran Sasuke" no sabias que responder… jajajaja

Sakura: hay… eres un TARADO!!

Naruto: espera, espera!! Lo decía en forma de chistes

Sakura: si claro…

Naruto: jajajaja, recuerdas que Kakashi no dijo nada de el…

Sakura: jajajaja, si es verdad el muy mentiroso nos obligo a que le respondiéramos, que nos gustaba, cual era nuestro sueño, cual era nuestra meta y cual era nuestro nombre… nosotros le dijimos todo y el lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre…

Naruto: jajajaja si, tienes razón, ah pasado mucho tiempo no lo crees

Sakura: Si es bastante, ya 3 años casi 4, y solo 5 meses de la muerte de Sasuke

En el momento que Sakura dijo lo de Sasuke, Naruto se puso muy mal y agacho la cabeza, Sakura, al ver que había dicho cosas de más, agarro los libros, y antes de irse ella le dice

Sakura: N-Naruto lo siento mucho, creo que se me fue la lengua un poco, se que lo extrañas mucho a Sasuke, igual que yo, yo también lo extraño demasiado, fue una persona muy especial para mi, pero tienes que aprender a superar las cosas, lo sucedido hecho esta, y no podrás cambiarlo, debes dejar de sentirte culpable…

Naruto la miro, Sakura se levanto y se retiro.

Sakura: bueno me tengo que ir le tengo que llevar esto a Tsunade, y si no se lo llevo rápido se va a enfadar. Adiós…

Hinata iba caminando hacia una tienda, cuando lo ve a Naruto que venia con las manos en los bolcillos y con la cabeza mirando al piso. Hinata rogaba que Naruto la viera, pero cuando los dos se cruzan Naruto no levanto la cabeza, Hinata se voltio y se preocupó mucho por el, porque las 3 veces que lo vio estaba muy triste y raro, cundo Hinata se vuelve a voltear para seguir su camino, e ir a la tienda, alguien le agarra la mano, ella lo mira, al ver que el que le había agarrado la mano era Naruto se sonrojo mucho

Naruto: ¿Hinata te sucede algo, tienes fiebre, porque estas tan roja?

Hinata: N-N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: quieres ir a comer con migo a Ichiraku y después dar una vuelta, después de todo te debo un paseo ¿no?

Hinata: m-me lo dices en serio, ¿me estas invitando a comer?

Naruto: claro, de veras, yo te lo prometí ¿no?, y a las promesas no las rompo ja ja, de veras

Hinata: e-e-es-st...

Naruto: ¿que?... ¿no te entiendo Hinata?

Naruto: mmm, bueno se ve que no quieres, entonces será otro día, bueno… nos vemos

Mientras Naruto se iba yendo le grita a Hinata

Naruto: mejor ve al hospital a que te revisen, estas muy colorada!!

Hinata se quedo mirando al piso y decepcionada de no tener el valor suficiente para decirle que si, en ese momento se prometió a si misma que la próxima vez que lo viera de nuevo le diría que ella esta enamorada de el.

A la mañana siguiente Tsunade manda a llamar a Hinata

Tsunade: Hinata! Debes ir a una misión, pero no vas a ir con tu equipo!

Hinata: ¿porque no voy a ir con mi equipo? ¿Y con quien voy a ir?

Tsunade: no vas a ir con tu equipo porque necesito a Sakura… con el equipo que vas a ser esta misión va a ser el equipo de Kakashi

Hinata: ¿e-el equipo de Kakashi? Con, con n-n…

Tsunade: si con Naruto y Sai… tenes alguna objeción!!

Hinata: (muy nerviosa) NO, ninguna!

Tsunade: bueno te diré de lo que se trata la misión, pasen!. La misión que tiene que hacer es de encontrar un medallón de oro, que es muy valioso para la princesa del país de la Lluvia, de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Es por eso que te llame y te elegí a ti Hinata, a demás necesito que Sakura me ayude en unas cosas, están dispuestos a aceptar esta misión!!

Kakashi, Sai y Hinata: SI!!

Naruto: oh, cuando va a ser el día que nos des una verdadera misión...

Tsunade: oh… sabría que ibas a decir eso… No importa lo vas a tener que hacer!!

Kakashi: bien nos juntamos en la puerta principal dentro de una hora, asegúrense de llevar todo lo necesario

Sai: esta bien

Hinata: si

Naruto: mas vale Kakashi que estés en una hora ahí!!

Kakashi: si

Pasa la hora y todos se reúnen en la puerta principal, mientras esperaban que Kakashi llegara Hinata le dice a Naruto

Naruto: que raro que Kakashi nos haga esperar lo dice irónicamente

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: le dije que este a tiempo para!!… eh? Que pasa Hinata

Hinata: con respecto al otro día, te quería pedir disculpas por… bueno por lo que paso

Naruto: ah! No, no hay drama Hinata, de veras

Hinata: y te quiero decir que, que…

Kakashi: disculpen por hacerlos esperar, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

Naruto: si claro….

Kakashi: eh?... bueno vamos…

Cuando iban caminando haci el país de la lluvia a Naruto le da hambre y le empieza a crujir el estomago…

Sai: jajajaja se ve que tienes hambre Naruto…

Naruto: jeje es que no tuve tiempo de desayunar jeje

Hinata: e-e Naruto-kun, yo traigo unos pastelitos, no se si quieres…

Naruto: en serio Hinata!!

Hinata: si

Naruto: pues yo si quiero!! Ah… me muero por probar esos pastelitos

Sai: ¿porque lo dices Naruto?

Naruto: es que Hinata, es una cocinera de primera, hace las comidas muy ricas Mirando a Sai

En ese momento Hinata se sonrojo mucho.

Sai: entonces me gustaría probar uno, Hinata

Hinata: claro, ¿tú también quieres Kakashi?

Kakashi: emm, bueno seria bueno que descansemos un rato

Naruto: mmm esto esta exquisito Hinata, definitivamente serias una muy buena esposa…

Sai: tiene razón, esto esta exquisito, muchas gracias Hinata

Kakashi: mmm… esta bueno

Hinata: muchas gracias…

Kakashi: bueno, vamos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Sai: (¿mucho tiempo? nos acabamos de sentar)

Mientras seguían su camino, Sai percibió que personas los estaba persiguiendo

Sai: nos están siguiendo

Hinata: byakugan (visión pura); son 3 personas, uno de ellos, lleva una mochila, pero en la mochila lleva… un objeto con chakra

Naruto: ¿un objeto con chakra?

Kakashi: bien paren! , tenemos que escondernos, no sabemos que tipo de personas pueden ser, por las dudas de que sean enemigos, vamos a estar alerta

Naruto: ¿que vamos a hacer?

Kakashi: nos vamos a esconder, si están tras nosotros los atacaran, entendido Naruto…

Naruto: bien

Nombre de los enemigos: Atsumichi, Doi y Kakuzo

Kakuzo: están ahí abajo

Doi: jajajaja, los muy ingenuos no se dieron cuanta de que los estábamos siguiendo jajajaja

Kakuzo: bien vamos ja

Atsumichi: quédate quieto, esto esta raro

Kakuzo: lo mira a Atsumichi, de que estas hablando!! , no los ves ahí abajo!!

Doi: es verdad no se han dado cuenta que los estamos siguiendo, ataquemos ahora que están desprevenidos

Atsumichi: les estoy diciendo que no!! , nadie va a bajar

Kakuzo: pero porque!!

Doi: es mejor hacerle caso Kakuzo

Kakuzo: yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, solo del jefe

Doi: pero el jefe no nos dijo que los asaltáramos…

En ese momento Kakuzo baja a donde se encontraba Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi y Sai, se encontró con una trampa, eso eran clones que Naruto había creado para distracción.

Kakuzo: AHH!!

Doi: Kakuzo!!

Atsumichi: le dije que no bajara, cuando digo las cosas son por algo! (pero ahora… ¿donde estarán los reales?)

Doi: ¿que vamos a hacer Atsumichi?

Atsumichi: dejémoslo ahí, nunca me callo bien, es un estorbo Mirando a Kakuzo

Kakuzo: ayúdenme!!

Doi: p-p-pero

Atsumichi: dije que lo dejemos!

Naruto: ese fue un buen plan Sai!!

Kakashi: (pero si yo lo dije )

Sai: gracias Naruto

Kakashi: (¿eh? El que tendría que decir gracias seria yo…)

Naruto: pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porque no luchamos contra ellos, en ves de escaparnos como unos gallinas?

Kakashi: es que si luchábamos contra ellos íbamos a perder mucho tiempo, y hay que llegar antes de que anochezca

Naruto: ah… pero Kakashi tu dijiste "nos vamos a esconder", y nos fuimos, no nos escondimos

Kakashi: es que sabia que si decía que nos íbamos a ir, tu no ibas a querer y habrías hecho un berrinche de "que yo quiero luchar, yo puedo contra ellos" y todo eso…

Naruto: Mirándolo mal a Kakashi y cuanto falta para llegar…

Kakashi: no falta mucho, mmm calcúlale unas 4 o 6 horas

Naruto: QUE!! Eso es mucho!!

Mientras tanto en la aldea…

Temari: hay…. estoy agotada es mucho lo que hay que hacer

Kankuro: es cierto, yo también estoy muy cansado

Temari: imagínate como debe estar Gaara

Kankuro: no, no lo creo, Gaara siempre fue muy fuerte, en todo sentido, no creo que este cansado… emm bueno Temari yo me voy por acá tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de ir al hotel

Temari: esta bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo… adiós

Mientras Temari iba hacia el hotel, se lo encuentra a Shikamaru, que estaba acostado en la hierba, se le acerca y le dice

Temari: ja que raro verte tirado en el pasto holgazaneando lo dice irónicamente

Shikamaru: la mira ah!, eras vos…

Temari: porque mejor no vas a practicar para convertirte de una vez en jounin

Shikamaru: pss, eso es aburrido, suspira que hermosas son las nubes, son tan libres

Temari: mira hacia el cielo y lo vuelve a mirar a Shikamaru ahh… definitivamente eres muy holgazán y "aburrido" lo dice burlándose… bueno me voy… adiós

Shikamaru: espera, espera!! ! Te acompaño

Temari: Se da vuelta ja no gracias para tener una compañía como la tuyo… paso…

Shikamaru: emm, bueno… igual voy, de todas formas tenia que ir para esa dirección miente

Temari: mm bueno como quieras… ven que no voy a estar esperándote

Mientras caminaban, Shikamaru rompe el silencio preguntándole a Temari

Shikamaru: y… ¿emm que tal te parece la aldea?

Temari: lo mira ja que pregunta mas tonta

Shikamaru: cundo dijo eso Temari, se sonrojo pss… bueno es una pregunta, ah! no claro que te cuesta pensarlo, me olvidaba que eres una mujer

Temari: lo mira ja siempre con eso de las mujeres ¿no?, como seremos de tonta que la mujer que esta al lado tuyo ya es jounin y vos no

Shikamaru: se vuelve a sonrojar pss, esto ya se puso aburrido

Temari: jajajaja bueno entonces nos vemos…

Shikamaru: eh? No si yo sigo

Temari: bueno esta bien, pero yo me quedo acá, ya estamos en el hotel

Shikamaru: mira el letrero donde decía hotel ah… bueno entonces nos vemos adiós

En el momento que Shikamaru le dice adiós, Temari se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento Shikamaru se puso colorado y se quedo parado mirando al frente

Temari: nos vemos mañana

Y se metió a al hotel, mientras que Shikamaru se fue caminando muy lento, mirando al piso soqueado del beso de Temari…

Mientras caminaba, Shikamaru, ve en una banca a una chica que se le hacia muy familiar, en ese momento no se acordó de ella y siguió caminando pero sin dejar de pensar y de recordar quien era esa joven que vio.

En la misión

Hinata: que lugar más hermoso, no pensé que el país de la lluvia seria tan lindo

Sai: tienes razón

Kakashi: bueno aquí es el castillo de la princesa Nahoko

Naruto: valla es enorme

Cuando los guardias le avisaron a la princesa que habían llegado ninjas de Konoha los hizo pasar de inmediato.

Nahoko: muchas gracias por aceptar la misión, es que es un tesoro muy preciado para mi familia

Kakashi: bien, mantennos al tanto

Nahoko: hace muchos años que este medallón les muestra una foto, esta de generación en generación en mi familia, a demás tiene un valor inmenso en billete, pero eso no es lo mas importante para mi, el valor que mas me interesa, es el valor sentimental que lleva este medallón, mi madre me lo obsequio cuando murió, lo malo es que hay mucha gente que esta detrás de esta joya. Y hace 2 meses atrás unos maleantes entraron a mi casa, y se lo llevaron, hice todo lo posible por recuperarlo, contrate a muchos de mis hombre, pero hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe el paradero de este medallón, lo único que pudieron averiguar es en los lugares donde estuvieron los maleantes, los vieron 3 veces en 2 lugares, uno es un bar donde se juntan muchos de los empresarios de esta aldea a discutir sobre el trabajo, y el otro es en el bosque que queda a unos 15 km de acá, estas son las personas que robaron el medallón les muestras otra foto, los hemos tratado de capturar pero son muy hábiles; yo necesito llanto que me ayuden a recuperarlo, por favor

Naruto: CLARO!! Lo haremos, le traeremos ese medallón como sea!! De veras!

Nahoko: snfi, gracias, muchas gracias

Naruto: mmm, y… como haremos para encontrar ese medallón

Kakashi: mmm no lo se, es muy poca la información que nos dio la princesa

Naruto: pero la tenemos a Hinata, ella puede encontrarlo

Kakashi: no es tan fácil Naruto, primero debemos localizar a los maleantes haci podremos saber donde esta el medallón

Hinata: pero como los encontraremos…

Naruto: pero lo bueno es que, los maleantes no se fueron de la aldea

Sai: bien, eso va a ser fácil

Naruto lo mira a Sai y le dice

Naruto: ¿de que estas hablando?

Sai: Ninpou chouju Giga (arte ninja, bestias ilustradas)

Ante esa técnica Sai, hace parecer unas ratas para que rastren a los maleantes

Naruto: bien hecho Sai!!

Sai: solo queda esperar hasta que mis animales me avisen

Naruto: cambiando de tema no vieron a la princesa Nahoko algo agotada… como cansada

Hinata: si… tienes razón

Kakashi: (mmm si, es algo raro)

Pasan 5 min

Sai: según los resultados están en 2 sitios, uno al noroeste y otros al sureste

Naruto: ¿en 2 sitios?

Kakashi: se ve que los enemigos se dividieron… mmm, bueno nos vamos a tener que separar, Naruto y Hinata van a ir los 2 al noroeste yo y Sai al sureste

Naruto: bueno

Hinata: si (voy a estar con Naruto) se sonroja

Kakashi: bien vamos

Cuando Hinata y Naruto iban hacia donde se encontraban los maleantes, Naruto le pregunta a Hinata

Naruto: porque mejor no ves a donde tenemos que ir

Hinata: s-si byakugan (visión pura), veo a 2 personas, se me hacen muy familiares

Naruto: ¿porque lo decís?

Hinata: son los mismos que nos cruzamos esta mañana, pero falta uno de ellos, pero sigue estando el que tenia ese objeto con chakra

Naruto: que!! Pero si supuestamente tendrían que haber caído en la trampa

Hinata: se ve que Kakashi y Sai fueron tras el otro

Naruto: entonces no nos estaban siguiendo a nosotros, lo teníamos en nuestras narices y lo único que hicimos fue escapar!!

Hinata: se están alejando

Naruto: entonces vamos Hinata, no seas tan lenta

Hinata: s-si (oh… no estoy haciendo nada, solo estorbar y retrasar a Naruto)

Llegan a un campo lleno de flores, donde los enemigos estaban, pero no los ven, se habían ocultado

Hinata: n-n-Naruto-kun

Naruto: si Hinata ¿que pasa?

Hinata: no creo que sea el momento indicado pero quiero decirte algo

Naruto: que se le acerca a Hinata

Hinata: bueno yo lo que quería decirte anteriormente es que, es que, que tu, tu m-m

En ese momento le lanzan shuriken, donde Naruto y Hinata reaccionan al mismo tiempo y logran evadir las shuriken

Hinata: byakugan (visión pura), están escondidos detrás del árbol

Y Naruto les tira unas shuriken, en ese momento se desata una pelea entre Naruto y Doi y Hinata con Atsumichi, en el momento que pelean, Hinata no logra esquivar un shuriken, el cual le lastima el brazo con una profunda herida, Atsumichi aprovecha que Hinata se agarra el brazo y le clava un kunai en el estomago; en ese momento Doi deja de pelear con Naruto y se escapa, cuando Naruto ve que Hinata estaba en problemas corre hacia ella y Atsumichi se va con Doi

Naruto: HINATAAAAA…!!

Cuando el cuerpo de Hinata va cayendo Naruto la atrapa a tiempo

Naruto: Hinata-chan, Hinata, Hinata!!

Hinata, agonizando le dice

Hinata: N-N-Naruto-kun… l-lo siento mucho tose; l-lo que te quería decir es que tose, desde la primera vez que te vi me, m-me gustaste mucho…

En el momento que Hinata, le revela los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía haci el, Naruto se sonrojo y se quedo soqueado, cuando Hinata termina de decirle todo a Naruto se desmaya; en ese momento llega Kakashi y Sai

Kakashi: Naruto, ¡¿que paso?!

Sai: ¿que le paso a Hinata-chan?

Naruto: muy enojado eso hijos de puta…!!

Y Naruto se va detrás de ellos

Kakashi: Narutooo! , Sai cuida de Hinata

Sai: de acuerdo

Kakashi va detrás de Naruto hasta que lo logra alcanzar

Kakashi: Naruto! Espera!!

Cuando Kakashi pronuncia eso, se le a parece Doi en frente, impidiéndole el paso

Doi: valla, valla, mira a quien vengo a conocer, a Hatake Kakashi, el copia ninja o me equivoco

Como Kakashi vio que no pudo avanzar y que Naruto le había sacado mucha ventaja se queda medio decepcionado

Kakashi: ¿quien eres tu?

Doi: oh… mira que modales los míos, yo soy Doi, pero no estamos aquí para una entrevista de trabajo, no te esfuerces en ayudar a tu amiguito, te voy a tener un largo tiempo ocupado, y claro mi amigo liquidara q tú querido amigo JAJAJAJA risa malvada

Cuando Naruto logro alcanzar a Atsumichi, se enfrentaron a una pelea

Atsumichi: jajajaja que niño vienes buscando a la muerte

Naruto: nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan

Atsumichi: oy… pobre, viene a vengar la muerte de su noviecita; pero déjame que te aclare algo niño, tu no eres rival para mi, eres un mocoso mal criado

Naruto: no digas cosas que no sabes de un oponente

Atsumichi: jajajaja oponente vos ja no me hagas reír, vos serás como un muñeco que voy a utilizar en este momento para diversión, eres un niño muy débil para mi JAJAJAJA

Naruto: NO ME SUBESTIMES!!

Naruto: RASENGAN!!

Se produce una fuerte explosión donde Atsumichi muere y Naruto queda inconsciente, uno tirado al frente del otro, como a los 10 min llega Kakashi, donde lo encuentra a Naruto herido y a Atsumichi muerto. Logran recuperar el medallón y devolvérselo a la princesa Nahoko, vuelven a la aldea con Hinata y Naruto inconscientes.


	3. Todo por una despedida

_Hola de nuevo… bueno acá les dejo este divertido episodio para que lo lean, espero que les guste ya que es uno de los que mas me gusta de todos los que eh escrito, es muy divertido, disfruten y rían mucho!!_

Los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre paréntesis

Loa recuerdos _**flash back**_

Aclaraciones y gestos con

_CAPITULO 3: Todo por una despedida…_

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despierta

Naruto: ¿d-d-donde estoy? …

Sakura: por fin despertaste

Naruto: sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hago en el hospital?

Sakura: ja que no es obvio, te estas recuperando

Naruto: ¿que paso con el medallón de la princesa?

Sakura: ah… te refieres a la misión, si lograron recuperarlo, ¿como te encuentras Naruto?

Naruto: que bueno, bien, estoy bien

Naruto sierra los ojos y recuerda lo que Hinata le dijo

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto: HINATAAA...!**_

_**Naruto: Hinata-chan, Hinata, Hinata!**_

_**Hinata: N-N-Naruto-kun, l-lo siento mucho (tos), l-lo que quería decir es que (tos) desde la primera vez que te vi me, m-me gustaste mucho… (Me gustaste mucho, mucho, mucho…)**__**En forma de eco**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto: HINATA!! Se sienta en la camilla

Sakura: ah!!... que te pasa Naruto…!!

Naruto: ¡¡ ¿donde esta Hinata?!

Sakura: Hinata esta en otra sala donde la están revisando, no te preocupes por ella

Naruto: quiero ver a Hinata, quiero ver como esta! Se baja de la cama y camina hacia la puerta

Sakura: No Naruto acuéstate en la camilla, no hagas que te golpe

Naruto: pero quiero ver como esta Hinata!!

Sakura: no puedes entrar a la sala donde esta Hinata, porque es una sala de urgencias solo enfermeros y doctores entran ahí, a demás, tienes que hacer reposo, no puedes andar caminando por ahí

Naruto: pero si me dijiste que estaba bien

Sakura: hay… Narutooo… acuéstate de una vez!

Naruto se acuesta muy asustado y rápido en la cama, es tanta la desesperación que cuando va a acostar la cabeza se golpea con el respaldo de la cama

Naruto: HAY…. Hay, hay, hay, duele, duele, hau, hau!!

Sakura: hay… eres una tarado… (Desde cuando Naruto se interesa tanto por Hinata)

Tocan la puerta

Sakura: pasen!

Shikamaru: hola Sakura venimos a ver a Naruto

Sakura: si pasen, los dejo solos, ah! No se queden mucho tiempo porque dentro de una hora se acaban los horarios de visitas

Kiba: si no nos vamos a quedar tanto tiempo

Shikamaru: hola Naruto ¿Cómo estas?

Naruto: hay, hay, hay…. ¿Eh? Hola Shikamaru, hola Kiba, hola Chouji

Chouji: que te paso Naruto, ¿porque te estas quejando?

Naruto: es que me pegue con la punta de la cama…

Kiba: ¿como hiciste para pegarte con al punta de la cama si estas acostado mirando para acá?

Naruto: bueno, es la otra punta de la cama…

Shikamaru: ese es el respaldar tarado!

Chouji: jajajaja… bueno, y como te fue en la misión… ¿fue muy difícil?

Naruto: si… tuve que luchar con 20 a la vez y todos eran junnin… Miente

Chouji: en serio!!

Naruto: si, fui el único que pude con todos, Hinata, Sai y Kakashi no pudieron y me pidieron ayuda

Kiba: como serás de poderoso que te trajeron desmayado y en este momento estas en el hospital

Shikamaru: jajá eres un tarado…

Chouji: (yo soy más por creerme lo que me dijo)

Kiba: saben paso algo muy raro, hoy cuando mi hermana recogió el correo nos había llegado una boleta de que debemos como 3.000 yens a Ichiraku Ramen…

En ese momento Naruto se tapo la cara con las sabanas

Kiba: ¿ustedes no saben quien fue?

Shikamaru: no

Chouji: menos…

Kiba: vos Naruto, ¿vos sabes quien fue?, ¿Por qué te tapas la cara?

Naruto: ah… ah no, no ni idea, deberías pagar tus cuantas Kiba, no puedes andar por ahí comiendo y debiendo a medio mundo…

Kiba: yo no fui!! Alguien pago una cuanta muy grande a mi nombre… Si llego a averiguar quien fue el gracioso lo voy a destrozar…!!

En el momento que Kiba dijo eso Naruto se puso muy nervioso

Shikamaru: bueno Naruto veníamos a decirte que Gaara se va mañana…

Naruto: que! En serio! , ¿Tan rápido?

Kiba: y que quieres que se quede a vivir…

Naruto: (Kiba es tan pesado) no, pero bueno, no tuve tiempo para hablar con el…

Chouji: y porque no vas a despedirte de el mañana a la mañana, o porque no vas ahora y le decís lo que le queres decir

Naruto: si, tienes razón, es solo que Sakura no me deja salir de este lugar… ¿no me ayudan…?

Chouji: jeje bueno dale, salí por la ventana mientras nosotros la entretenemos….

Naruto: de veras, gracias chicos…

En la salida del hospital…

Shikamaru: hasta luego Sakura…

Sakura: nos vemos chicos…

Naruto estaba escondido detrás de un árbol

Kiba: jajajaja… porque estas vestido haci Naruto jajajaja

Naruto: Es que se ve que Sakura se llevo mi ropa y me tuve que poner este camisón de vieja que había en uno de los armarios del hospital

Shikamaru: eso son batas que les ponen a las personas que están internadas

Naruto: bueno, alguno de ustedes no me presta ropa… jeje

Chouji: y porque no vas a tu habitación y te pones tu ropa

Naruto: es que en el bolsillo de mi pantalón están las llaves de mi habitación…

Shikamaru: suspira eres un tonto Naruto

Naruto: lo mira mal a Shikamaru alguien me presta ropa…

Chouji: si quieres yo te presto ropa Naruto…

Naruto: es que… es que… no se si me va a entrar tu taya Chouji, no te ofendas pero tendría que ser de otro…emm no se como mirando a Shikamaru que tal tu Shikamaru… me gustan los pantalones que usas… A Naruto le brillan los ojos

Shikamaru: lo mira a Naruto, ¿estas seguro que te va a entrar mi ropa Naruto? , soy más alto que tu…

Naruto: ah… si tienes razón…

Chouji: y porque no le pides a Kiba que te preste…

Kiba - Naruto: que!!

Kiba: prestarle mi ropa a Naruto!!

Naruto: y de que te quejas, yo seria el que tendría que quejarme, usaría tu ropa

Kiba: ¿de que estas hablando? Prestarle mi ropa a una persona como vos

Naruto: hey! Yo soy el perjudicado, tendría que usar tu fea forma de vestir, en voz baja dice y anda a saber si tiene pulgas por el perro mugriento ese…

Kiba: QUE DIJISTES!!

Shikamaru: bueno, ya dejen de pelear…, vamos a tu casa Kiba…

Kiba y Naruto se quedaron mirando uno al otro muy mal…Cuando van camino a la casa de Kiba

Chouji: hey… Naruto, que va a pasar cuando Sakura se de cuenta de que no estas mas en el hospital…

Naruto: jaja eso fue lo más fácil…

Kiba: ¿Qué hiciste?

Naruto: bueno pues como veras… como no tenía a nadie para que me sustituyera… vestí a una almohada de mí… jaja… nunca se dará cuenta jaja

Shikamaru: (hay… sabia que Naruto era tarado pero no tanto…)

Kiba: eres un tarado Naruto…

Shikamaru: Sakura no es tan tonta como tu Naruto

Chouji: Si, Naruto, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Sakura es una chica muy inteligente y no creo que caiga con una almohada disfrazada de ti

Kiba: si… ja cuando lo sepa te va a golpear… Burlándose

Naruto: eh-eh… ¿ustedes creen?

Cuando Naruto dijo eso los 3 suspiraron y bajaron la cabeza

Kiba: bien llegamos… vengan pasen

Chouji: Dentro de la casa hey Kiba…

Kiba: si

Chouji: no tendrás… algo de… comida, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre y se me acaban de acabar las patatas

Kiba: eh… si déjame ver que tengo en la cocina ah! Naruto pasa por ahí al final a la izquierda esta mi habitación

Naruto no estaba escuchando a Kiba porque estaba hablando con Shikamaru

Kiba: Naruto… Naruto…!! NARUTOOO!!

Naruto: ¿ah? ¿Que?

Kiba: ¿me escuchaste? Podrás encontrar mi habitación

Naruto: claro, de veras, por quien me estas tomando

Naruto se dirige a la habitación de Kiba

Naruto: Kiba me dijo algo del final a la izquierda o a la derecha… no me acuerdo rascándose la cabeza y serrando los ojos…mmm me parece que dijo… eh… izquierda, derecha, no izquierda, no, no derecha, ¿eh? ¿Izquierda? , ¿O derecha?… mmm…si definitivamente dijo derecha

Cuando Naruto entra al cuarto de la derecha se sorprendió muchísimo

Naruto: no sabia que Kiba fuera tan ordenado y tan limpio… mmm… bueno voy a ver que me puedo poner

Cuando Naruto abre el placar, se sorprendió, porque estaba todo muy ordenado y tenía muchos broches para el cabello y maquillaje, en cuanto abrió al cajón, se quedo mirándolo

Naruto: ¿que es esto?

Naruto había agarrado un sostén

Naruto: ¿y como se usa esto? ¿Que rara la ropa que usa Kiba? A demás es muy incomoda…

Naruto se había probado el sostén, y había sacado toda la ropa del placar

Naruto: mmm Kiba es medio raro serrando los ojos, en todo sentido mas en la forma de vestirse; eh… esperen un momento… maquillaje, broches para el cabello, perfumes, todo limpio y ordenado… e-e-esta no es la habitación de Kiba!! Asustado me metí en la habitación de la hermana de Kiba!!

Mientras tanto en la sala

Kiba: mmm que estará haciendo Naruto, se esta tardando mucho…

Shikamaru: tienes razón

Kiba: mejor voy a ver que esta haciendo

Justo en ese momento llega la hermana de Kiba

Hana: hola

Aclaración: Hana es el nombre de la hermana de Kiba

Kiba: ah… hola Hana, hoy llegaste temprano

Hana: si es que no había mucho que hacer en la veterinaria… hola Akamaru acariciando al perro

Naruto: Asustado ahh… ya llego la hermana de Kiba… que hago, que hago, que hago!!… Desesperado. Esta todo desordenado…

Naruto mira hacia los costados

Naruto: me escondo debajo de la cama

Cuando Naruto, se acercaba para esconderse debajo de la cama, se resbalo con una remera, y se callo, en el momento que se iba cayendo se agarro de la cortina y la rajo toda, rompiendo el soporte y un alhajero que había en la mesita de luz…

Naruto: a-a-a hay… eso dolió… ahh… le rompí la cortina mirando el pedazo de cortina que tenia en la mano

Hana mira hacia el pasillo porque había escuchado un ruido raro

Kiba: bueno que vas a cocinar…

Hana: ¿ah?... lo que sea, eh… sabes voy a buscar una cosa a mi habitación y ya vengo

Naruto: Hay, hay, hay, que hago ahí viene, ahí viene saltando, mordiéndose las uñas y desesperado

Cuando Hana abrió la puerta de su cuarto pego un grito

Hana: KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………!!

Kiba: ¿ah? Que, ¿que paso?

Hana: CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAS A MI CUARTO, MIRA COMO ME LO DEJASTES… Lo dice furiosa

Kiba: ¿de que estas hablando?

Cuando Kiba se asomo para ver, se encontró con todo desordenado, destrozado y sucio, Naruto, había logrado escapar por la ventana

Kiba: NARUTOOO…!!

Naruto: fush Pasándose la mano por la frente, menos mal que logre escapar… pero no logre sacarme este camisón de vieja muerta

…. CON QUE ACA ESTABAS!! Furiosa

Naruto: Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan… Muy nervioso

Sakura: Narutooo…!! , Golpeándolo Como te puedes escapar del hospital, eres un tonto, me asustaste mucho!! . Vamos ya! Al hospital!! Tironeándolo de la oreja

Naruto: hay, hay, espera Sakura-chan… yo ya estoy bien… no me hace falta ir al hospital…

Sakura: no me interesa, vamos ya!!

…. hola Sakura-chan

Sakura: ¿ah? Hola Lee ¿como estas?

Lee: bien… ¿porque le estas haciendo eso a Naruto?

Sakura: hay… porque se escapo del hospital…

….que raro que Naruto haga eso… Lo dice irónicamente

Sakura: hola Neji, hola Ten Ten ¿como están?

Tenten: hola Sakura, bien, estamos bien

Naruto: ¿que se van a una misión que están tan equipados?

Lee: si, recién acabamos de venir de la oficina de la Quinta

En ese momento, vino una brisa de viento, el cual le levanto la bata a Naruto, quien estaba arrodillado porque Sakura aun lo tenía agarrado de la oreja, a Naruto se le vio todo

Tenten: hay por Dios Naruto!! Tapándose los ojos

Neji: eso es asqueroso… Mirando hacia otro lado

Sakura: HAY… NARUTOOO…!! Lo golpea

Naruto: ahuch…!! Porque me pegas Sakura-chan...

Sakura: hay no es obvio…!!

Lee: jajajaja… eres un… jajajaja

Neji: ¿dime una cosa Naruto?

Naruto: si ¿Qué pasa Neji?

Neji: ¿porque no traes nada debajo? de… de… de esa cosa que traes puesto…

Naruto: pues veras Neji, emm… eh…. La verdad que no se… Serrando los ojos y rascándose la cabeza

Todos se caen para atrás…

Neji: bueno nos vemos, nos tenemos que ir ya, vamos chicos

Sakura: nos vemos, buena suerte!!

Mientras caminaban hacia el hospital, Naruto le pregunta

Naruto: Sakura

Sakura: si ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto: ¿donde dejaste mi ropa?

Sakura: ah… eso no lo se, le tendrías que preguntar a las enfermeras que te atendieron

Naruto: cuando lleguemos me la podrás devolver

Sakura: mmm no lo se, mejor te dejare haci

Naruto: ¿¿que?? No, no Sakura se me reirán todos…

Sakura: ¿de que estas hablando? vos ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado de q se te burlen

Naruto: ¿por que eres tan mala Sakura-chan?

Sakura solo se ríe

Naruto: ah!! Si Sakura-chan, como esta Hinata, ¿ya despertó?

Sakura: lo mira a Naruto ¿eh?, no todavía no

Naruto: espero que despierte y se recupere rápido… Mirando haci el cielo

Sakura: Sakura mirando a Naruto se pregunta (por que Naruto se preocupa por la ingenua de Hinata, no será que… no, no puede ser… mas vale que no sea, porque si no CHA!! díganle adiós a Hinata)

Mientras tanto

Kankuro: hey Gaara yo me voy ¿vienes con migo?

Gaara: no

Kankuro: … ah bueno entonces nos vemos en la cena…

Cuando Gaara termino de hacer todo su trabajo se retiro hacia la posada, en eso de que iba caminando, pasa frente a la biblioteca, y una joven muy apurada sale corriendo de la biblioteca y se choca con Gaara

Joven: hey!! Fíjate por donde caminas ta… La chica levanta la cabeza

Gaara: lo siento…

Y siguió su camino, en cuanto a la chica lo quedo mirando muy sorprendida algo sonrojada

Naruto: Gaara!!

Gaara se voltea

Naruto: hey Gaara ¿Cómo estas?

Gaara: lo mira a Naruto bien…

Naruto: ¿es cierto de que te vas mañana?

Gaara: si, a la mañana

Naruto: que lastima… no pudimos hablar en ningún momento

Sakura: no te preocupes Naruto, Gaara volverá el año que viene para los exámenes chunnin

Naruto: eso es mucho… todavía no terminamos este año… ¿y por que para los exámenes?

Sakura: hay eres un… por que crees que vino Gaara acá, ¿para venir a verte a vos…? Pues lamento decepcionarte pero no! Vino para hablar de los exámenes…

Naruto: ah…

Gaara: bueno se podría decir q también vine a ver a Naruto

Naruto: ja! Mira quien es el tonto ahora… Burilándose de Sakura

Sakura: hay… Narutooo…

Gaara: ¿por que estas vestido haci Naruto?

Naruto: +rascándose la cabeza je es que es una larga historia

Gaara: bueno yo me tengo que ir… nos vemos dentro de un año

Naruto: bueno nos vemos Gaara hasta entonces

Y los dos se estrechan la mano

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto esta durmiendo en su habitación, cuando se voltea para un costado y se cae de la cama

Naruto: hay… mi cabeza bosteza, que hora es… Agarra el reloj y lo mira las 7:20 de la mañana, es muy temprano, seguiré durmiendo Se vuelve a subir a la cama y se tapa con las sabanas QUE!! 7:20!! Gaara se va hoy… me tengo que apurar vistiéndose rápidamente

Cuando llega a la puerta principal, Gaara ya se iba yendo

Shikamaru: ja llegas tarde…

Naruto: oh cállate tarado!

Shikamaru: QUE!!

Naruto le grita a Gaara

Naruto: ADIOS GAARA, NOS VEMOS EN LOS EXAMENES, BUEN VIAJE…!! Se despide agitando la mano

Gaara y sus hermanos se voltean

Temari: se ve que no pudo llegar a tiempo para despedirse de ti Gaara

Gaara: pero vino de todas formas… es un gran amigo

Temari y Kankuro lo miran a Gaara y se miran entre ellos muy sorprendidos, y siguen su camino

Shikamaru: Lo mira a Naruto eh… Naruto…

Naruto: ¿eh? Mirando a Shikamaru

Shikamaru: ¿porque no tienes nada en los pies…? A demás tienes el pantalón al revés

Naruto: Se mira los pies y se mira el pantalón ah…!! Me olvide de calzarme los pies, es por eso que sentía las piedras… es que Salí muy apurado… con razón el pantalón me ajustaba tanto… bueno me ajusta los…

Shikamaru: jajajaja no cambias más Naruto… jajajaja


End file.
